


Just Feeling Loved & Cherished:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, General, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Tore/Torn Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve couldn't believe that he woke up in Adam's Bedroom, & they had their first time together, What happens as they talked it out?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Just Feeling Loved & Cherished:

*Summary: Steve couldn't believe that he woke up in Adam's Bedroom, & they had their first time together, What happens as they talked it out?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*  
  
  
  
It was the morning after their date, Commander Steve McGarrett woke up, & gasped when he found himself in his lover, Adam Noshimuri's Bedroom, They didn't know each other long, & he couldn't believe that they went to the next step of their relationship. But, He wasn't ashamed that it happened, He was lucky to find love again, & he won't be letting it go in the near future.  
  
  
  
He thought back to the night before with a smile on his face, It was one of the hottest nights, that he ever experienced in his life, or with his past relationships, It was just sex, But with Adam, It's much more, & he was happy that he found it. __  
  
  
  
__< Flashback>:  
  
  
_They were drunk on the expensive wine, & had a belly of good food, They crashed through Adam's bedroom, & hit the bed, "Do you trust me, Love ?", The Business Executive said, as he was attacking his neck with vigor. Steve moaned out in response, before he answered the love of his life, They composed themselves first, as they were worked up._  
  
  
  
_"Of course, I do", The Five-O Commander answered without hesitation, & they kissed passionately, as they were trying to get the other out of their clothing, while this was going on. As soon as they were stripped of their last article of clothing, They went at it, like some rabbits, making it so memorable & pleasurable for each other._  
  
  
  
_They worshipped each other's bodies, Teased & Played with cocks, & nipples, The Couple had multiple orgasms, & controlled & denied them too. They orgasmed hard, as a result, "You know, You don't have to try so hard, I am yours, I **am** yours  & that will be like that forever". Adam smiled, & they had round two, this time, leaving love bites, & claiming ones on each other._  
  
  
  
_ <End Of Flashback>_  
  
  
Steve was brought back from his thoughts, & the former seal knew that he could get use to living this way, He was just feeling loved, & cherished. Adam was gonna do his damnest to make sure that he is taken care of, & is happy. He wants this to work so badly, He is willing to give up everything, & sacrifice everything to have a great relationship with him. He relaxed, when he smelled breakfast cooking, He knew that his man wants to have breakfast in bed, so he won't ruin it.  
  
  
  
Adam Noshimuri was busy in his spacious kitchen, as he was making a wonderful breakfast for two, He wanted to show Steve, that he can trust him, & give his heart to him too. When it was done, & set, He headed upstairs to the bedroom, He can't wait to spend more time with Steve. The Sailor makes him happy, & it was about time for it to happen to him.  
  
  
  
He cleared his throat, Steve welcomed him in, & they had the wonderful meal, as soon as Adam set it up for them, They talked about what is gonna go on for their day, & they made plans to spend some time at Steve's place. "I am hungry for something else", The Hunky Five-O Commander said, as he puts the tray on the floor, & he slyly makes his move over to his lover. They had a wonderful round of morning sex, & cuddled & snuggled for the rest of their time together.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
